Jate If only
by IrishJateFan
Summary: OK I know rubbish title.I changed it from 'you ate my muffin'.The fic isn't a one shot anymore, but each chapter will be.The stories will be random, they wont take place at any particular apisode.Jate of corse, and the chapters will be cute and fluffy. pl
1. Chapter 1

_**You ate my muffin**_

This fiction isn't set at any particular time or episode on the island , It's quiet random, I only wrote it cause I had nothing else to do.lol

Its Jate of course , Its not very lovey duvey but its funny. Anyway hope you enjoy, please review.

Jack was on his way to the hatch to put some medicine he had taken off Sawyer in the armoury .

He knew that it was Kate shift in the hatch so that put him in a good mood even after dealing with Sawyer which consequently earned him a new nickname.

He and Kate had been on very good terms lately , talking to each other everyday, playing many rounds of golf and flirting a lot.

Jack entered the hatch, Kate had old country music blaring and she was flaked out on the couch.

He didn't make himself known at first he just gazed longingly at her.

He noticed that she was eating something, it took him a while to figure out what it was... she was eating a huge chocolate muffin and a very tasty looking muffin at that.

''**_No where did she get that''_** Jack thought to himself, and laughed a little at how much she seemed to be enjoying it.

'' **Ech emm''** he coughed as he walked into room smiling .

Kate looked up at Jack wide eyed , she took a big gulp and hid the muffin behind her back.

Jack laughed at this.

''**Hey Jack..'' **_s_he said innocently.

''**Hey…, so what have you got behind your back Kate ?'' **he asked

'' **Um nothing……I don't have anything behind my back'' **

Jack was trying to stay serious but couldn't help smiling at her.

'' **Oh really…. Looks to me like you have something behind your back…..like a chocolate muffin''**

Kate was trying not to smile, but when she looked up at Jack smiling widely, all she could do was smile.

''**What…. No….no I don't……''**

''**I'd love to believe you Kate, but you have chocolate all over your face''**he told her giggling

She laughed

''**Ok you caught me red handed , I'm eating a big muffin so what….I think I deserve something good after all I' v been through on this island…..''**

Jack just smiled at her and nodded his head.

''**I guess you do''**

Kate smiled back at him and cleaned the chocolate off her face.

Jack walked over to her and raised his eyebrows.

''**What?''** she asked.

''**I' v been through a lot too…so are you going to give me a bit or what?''**

''**Um no, its my muffin'' **she said laughing and raised the muffin above her head out of Jack's reach.

''**Oh come on Kate just give me a bit''**

''**No! cant I be greedy for once'' **she says playfully

Jack looked at Kate and laughed at how protective he was of her muffin, he rolled his eyes

''**Fine I' m just gona put these meds in the armoury''**

He walked passed her, a playful smile came across Jack's face.

He opened the armoury door and pretended to walk inside, he tuned around and began to sneak up behind Kate.

He grabbed the muffin out of her hands and ran off with it to the computer room.

''**Hey!'' **Kate yelled and ran after him

''**Give me back my muffin!''**

Kate ran after him laughing helplessly . Jack was laughing uncontrollably too. Kate always seemed to bring out the playful side in him.

''**Nope, It's my muffin now''** he teased.

Jack stood at one side of the computer and Kate on the opposite side.

''**Oh really, we'll see about that wont we'' **she said and began to walk around the computer, but Jack ran off again laughing to himself.

Kate has never seen him act like this before, and she liked it, she enjoyed seeing him happy, seeing his gorgeous smile which at times can make her melt.

''**Oh come on'' **she begged **''give me my muffin''**

She ran after him again, but this time she caught him and grabbed him, as she grabbed Jack he lost his balance and fell onto the couch and brought Kate down with him.

As they landed on the couch the muffin flew through the air and landed with a splat on the floor.

''**Awe now look what you've done'' **she laughs and hits him playfully on the arm.

''**What I' v done you're the one who tackled me to the couch'' **he laughed

They couldn't help but laugh, they were going nuts over a muffin. Neither of them could remember the last time they've laughed this much.

Only then did they realise what position they were in on the couch. Jack was lying on his back and Kate was on top of him.

They both stopped laughing and looked into each others eyes .

Jack put a strand of Kate's long brown hair behind her ear and stroked the side of her face with his hand.

Kate smiled down at him and blushed slightly.

Jack gently pulled Kate's head down towards his. Their faces were almost touching, both their heart's were racing.

Jack leaned in and kissed her.

In that moment it felt like the rest of the world melted away ,it was only Jack and Kate.

Their kiss was so passionate but soft and gentle… at first, the kiss soon became more and more intense . Jack licked Kate's lower lip begging entry to her mouth.

She did not resist, their tongues were soon entangled in each others and Jack gently massaged his against hers.

It wasn't long before they started to kiss even more intimately.

Jack grabbed Kate's waist and pulled her even closer to him so that the intimate parts of their bodies were touching.

Kate groaned at his touch. When Jack heard this he wanted to hear it again, he wanted more, he wanted to enjoy all of Kate.

They stopped for a second to catch their breaths.

Jack looked at Kate..

''**Are you sure you want to do this Kate?''**

''**I' v never been so sure in my life Jack''**

He smiled at her and with one swift movement Jack flipped Kate underneath him.

They started kissing passionately again, Jack began to lift up Kate's purple tank top over her head, he flung it on the floor.

He began kissing her neck and made his way down to her chest, with each kiss Kate let out a groan. He was so gentle he knew all the right places to kiss, to touch.

Kate lifted Jacks top over his head and ran her hands down along his very muscular body to his belt, she started to open it and open his jeans when……….

''**Whoo dudes'' **said a voice coming from the hatch door.

It was Hurley, he was next on button duty, and had arrived to for his shift.

Jack and Kate froze and looked up at Hurley and then looked at each other, they smiled and then blushed quiet noticeably .

''**Dudes you should have left a 'do not disturb sign' on the door'' **Hurley said embarrassed and look at the floor as Kate was topless.

Jack got off Kate and they sat side by side, they were still breathing heavily are were still red in the face.

'' **Sorry I guess we emm.. should have been more careful were we…… you know…''** Kate said looking at the floor and laughing a little from embarrassment.

''**Yeah I got it…… yeah……..so em…….yeah'' **Hurley said avoiding looking at a topless Kate.

Jack fastened his belt and jeans and got up and gave Kate her top back.

'' **Well I'm just gona head back to my tent now and I'll leave you to the button…''** Kate told Hurley

''**Ok'' **Hurly said still very embarrassed at walking in on them.

Jack was just standing in the middle of the room smiling to himself, he found this whole situation very amusing and so did Kate.

''**Jack are you gona come back with me''** she hinted raising her eyebrows playfully.

''**Yeah defiantly …… well see ya Hurly''** Jack said smiling widely

''**Bye Hurley'' **Kate said and gave him a small wave

''**Yeah bye, don't stay up all night''** Hurley said in a cheeky voice and smiled as they walked out of the room.

They smiled back at Hurley, Jake took Kate by the waste and they headed back to Kate's tent .

_Well hope you liked it, I know it was random but ah well, please review :D_


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a random, cute Jate fiction, it doesn't take place at any particular episode or scene, its just fiction, lol

Any wee hope you like it please R&R and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: As much as it kills me to say I dont own Foxy or any of the Lost characters, they all belong to J.J and Damon, I really wish I did own foxy though. --**

_**Thank god for mangos''**_

Kate is in her favourite place on the Island, the mango tree that she only knows about.

She likes to come here to think about the goings on on the Island, with the people on the Island, but mostly her thoughts are fixed on the handsome buff doctor, Jack.

Kate cant believe how much she is falling for him, she has only known him about a month.

She giggles to her self and starts to feel stupid when she thinks how easily she blushes around him, all he has to do is smile at her or touch her on the arm and she starts to look like a tomato.

She shimmies down the tree.

''**God Kate talk about silly little school girl crush''** she talks to her self out loud and laughs slightly.

She sits down with her back against the tree trunk.

''**_Is it just a crush….. or is it something more?'' _**Kate thought to her self.

She knew she had strong feelings for him but how strong?

''**Snap out of it Kate, you barley know him''** she states shaking her head hoping to be rid of her thoughts.

Thump…..

Kate clenches her head….

'' **Ouch….What the f…?'' **she yells and looks around for whatever or whoever hit her, beside her foot is a mango.

It had fallen from the tree and smacked her on the head.

Kate's head was now bleeding, it was one hell of a wack.

She sees that her head is bleeding** '' Oh great, just what I need…..**then she notices her top is covered in blood** ''Ah crap I had to wear my white shirt today didn't I…………Ok it's bleeding quiet a lot now!''**

Panic starts to kick in…..

''**Shit''** , she shouts, if she passed out here no one would know where to find her.

Kate runs as fast as she can back to the hatch, dizziness is starting to take a hold of her.

''**Come on Kate not here, not now!'' **she encourages herself to keep going.

Finally the hatch comes into view.

Kate lets out a breath of relief **''Few..''**

She opens the airlock and stumbles inside to the kitchen, where she falls to the ground unable to control the dizziness.

Lucky for Kate Jack was in the Hatch and not Hurley.

Jack runs over to Kate, eyebrows frowning with concern.

''**Kate!''** he shouts

Kate in finding it hard to focus on anything at the moment, and she is starting to feel kind of loopy .

''**Kate what happened'' **he asks and picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.

''**Jack?''**

''**Yeah Kate it's me, your ok now, what happened?.''**

''**A tree threw a mango at me'' **she tells him not realising how stupid it sounded, she probably has a concussion .

''**What ?''** Jack says shaking his in confusion .

But she passes out on him.

When she finally wakes up, her wound is stitched and bandaged .She turns her head to the side and there is Jack sitting beside her reading a book.

''**Any good ?''** she asks with a smile.

''**Hey, how you feeling?''** Jack says and returns the smile.

''**I'm fine, heads a bit sore but I guess that's to be expected''** she laughs

''**Yeah…it was one hell of a cut you got though''**

He pressed on her head lightly.

''**Is there any pressure when do this?''** he asks switching back into doctor mode.

''**Yeah , but only cause your pressing on it''**

''**Kate''** he says and rolls his eyes** ''don't be smart''**

She giggles..

''**Sorry''**

Kate looks up at Jack and sees that he is still smiling.

''**Ech hem, what are you so happy about , does my head wound amuse you or something?' **she asks playfully raising her eyebrows.

''**No''** he says biting his lip, trying to hide his smile.

''**Well then what is so funny, Dr. Giggles''** she asks

''**I was just think about what you said before you passed out''**

Kate's eyes widened , she couldn't really remember anything.

''**_Oh my god what if I said something embarrassing , like you have a really nice butt…..Ahh.. Oh My God! ''_** She thought, she could feel her face turning red.

''**Em w.. what did I say exactly?''**

Jack laughed** ''When I asked what happened to you, you said a tree threw a mango a you''** he giggled.

''**Oh, oh.. I though it was going to be something embarrassing'' **she said relieved

Jack looked curiously at Kate….

''**Something embarrassing…like what?''** he questioned

Now she knew she was bright red, she clears her trout **''Eh I can think of a couple of things''**

Jack looks at Kate's face..

''**Are you blushing?'' **he asks with a giggles

''**What, me blushing, no…. no I'm not''**

A playful smile plays across Jacks face…

''**You did say something else though when I was stitching your wound'' **Jack said and watched Kate's reaction.

''**Like what?'' **she asked nervously

''**You said I have a really nice body''** he laughed

''**What, I didn't say that……… did I ?''**

Jack bit his lip and nodded his head.** ''Yep you did……so you think I have a nice body ay…?''**

Kate started to fidget with a loose string on her shirt, and avoided eye contact with Jack so she wouldn't blush even more.

''**I…..I suppose your body ain't bad, I guess'' **she said

''**Ain't bad, well Kate that hurt, really it did'' **he joked

''**Ok fine…..You have a great body Jack, you happy now''**

''**Yep I am, I just wanted to see would you say I did''** he laughed again smiling ear to ear.

''**Hay, that was mean and sneaky'' **Kate pouts and hits him playfully on the arm.

Now it was Jacks turn to blush.

Jack got to have his bit of fun, now it was Kate's time to have some fun.

''**So Jack what do you think of my body?''** she asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

Jack was blushing slightly and looking at the floor and laughing a little.

He always found something very interesting about the floor.

''**Well?'**' she sad with raised eyebrows

Jack looked at Kate straight in the eyes.

''**It's very sexy''**

''**Oh'' **she said smiling obviously pleased with his answer.

''**Your sexy…..your beautiful actually ……the most beautiful woman I' v ever seen'' **he told her still looking into her eyes .

Kate smiled sweetly. Jack started to move closer to her still looking into her beautiful vibrant green eyes.

Kate's heart was beginning to beat faster with each step he took closer to her.

Until finally they were face to face, their lips nearly touching.

''**I mean it Kate you're the most amazing woman I' v ever known, there is no one in this world who can compare to you''** he tells her simply whilst stroking the side of her face with his hand.

Finally there lips meet, the pain in Kate's head disappears as the kiss gets more and more passionate .

She pulls away for a second **''Thanks''**

Their lips meet again, this time the kiss is more intimate, Jack licks Kate's lips begging entrance to her mouth. Gently he caresses his tongue with Kate's, she groans in his mouth and pulls him onto her.

Their hands start to roam all over each others body, feeling every curve, every muscle every scare.

Jack groans as Kate strokes his obvious erection, and opens his jeans…..

Jack Holds Kate's head and flips her underneath him.

He pulls off Kate's shirt and flings it on the floor.

He starts kissing and licking her neck, and slowly moves down to her chest………………….

**Author's note _: OK so there was another random Jate fic, please tell we what you think. Should I continue with this idea? Or should I stop?_**

**_So press the little button and tell me what you think ,oh and thanks to_ BrazilianJaterGirl _ for giving me the idea. :D_**

_**KBXXXXXX**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : As much as it pains me to say I do not own Foxy or Evi, they both belong to J.J and Damon**_

''**_Keep your guard up!''_**

The feeling of the steaming hot water running over Kate's body was absolute heaven. It's been nearly a week since she has had a proper shower, as she doesn't know when she will be able to have one again, she plans to take her time and enjoy every glorious moment of it.

After a half an hour the water was starting to run cold , with a sigh of disappointment she decided that it would be best to get out.

Kate stepped out of the shower and rapped the towel around her body. Slipping her underwear on she looked around for her clothes.

''**Where did I put them ?'' **she slaps her hand against her head when she remembers that she put them in the washing machine to be cleaned.

No one would be down in the hatch for the next three hours so she figured that it would be ok to wait around in her underwear until her clothes were done. Kate was apprehensive to do it at fist, but when she called out to see if there was anyone down there with her and her call was answered she thought

''**_Ah_** **_what the heck''_** and skipped out to the living area and put on a record.

Kate felt oddly free and some what like a rebel standing around in her underwear, laughing at this thought she went back into the bathroom to fetch a hairbrush and a bobbin .

Her favourite song came on, and with a playful smile on her face she took the hairbrush in her hand.

Using it as a microphone she slid out of the bathroom and started singing into it and flailing around the living room making a complete ass out of herself.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a loud giggle coming from the other side of the living room. With her back turned to the handsome man, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

''**Ah crap''** she sighed

''**Is this is what you do when your down here by yourself ?'' **asked the handsome man.

Still not facing him the only thing she could get out was a shy** '' H hey Jack''**

' **_Why of all people did it have to be Jack who found me making a complete ass out of myself, of all people why JACK, and to make it even worse I'm in m underwear!'' _**she thought to herself as she slowly turned around to face him, still keeping her head down.

''**Apparently so''** she laughs, but only out of embarrassment.

'' **And your only in your underwear as well''** Jack said stating the obvious and now smiling widely.

''**Yep''**

''**Humm, I should come down here more often when it's your shift''** Jack said playfully

''**_Is Jack flirting with me, Oh my god I think he is_** !'

'' **So are you gona look up at me Kate , or is there something very interesting about the floor?''**

Kate finally looks look's up at Jack. When he sees how red her face has turned he starts to laugh helplessly.

'' **What's so funny now!''** she asks shocked by his sudden outburst .

'' **Sorry, its just your face is so red, you must be really embarrassed'' **Jack says in between giggles.

''**Oh and you think you wouldn't be if you were caught singing into a hairbrush and dancing like and idiot in your underwear!'' **Kate said, surprised at his cockiness

'' **No I don't think I would actually''**

''**Of course _you_ wouldn't………Well just you wait, I'm gona make you so embarrassed that your face will be red for a whole day!''** she says challenging him playfully.

''**Oh really'' **Jack says doubtfully

''**Yeah really''**

Kate walks over to the dryer, takes her clothes out, puts them on and walks over to Jack until they are almost face to face.

''**I wouldn't let your guard down if I were you Jack, you never know where I might pop up and embarrass you''** Kate tells him raising her eyebrows and giving him a goofy smile before she leaves the hatch.

''**Yeah we'll see'' **Jack reply's still laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at the beach Kate sees Jack talking to Sun, and then he heads into the jungle.

''**Hey Sun''**

'' **Hello Kate''**

''**Em where is Jack going to?'' **Kate asks with a mischievous look in her eye's.

''**To the hatch its his shift''**

''**To the hatch ok''**

' **_Excellent here's my chance'_** she thinks to herself

Sun sees the mischievous look in Kate's eyes and is becoming curious

''**Why are you so interested in what Jack is doing?''**

''**Oh no reason''** Kate starts smiling widely **''No reason at all'' **she tells Sun and heads to the hatch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate reaches the hatch.

She was nearly caught by Locke, sneaking behind the trees. She thinks he might have seen her he just didn't say anything though.

When she enters the hatch she hears that the shower is on. A playful smile plays across her face.

Kate sneaks into the bathroom and sees that all of Jack's clothes are on a chair across the room.

This is the perfect chance to get her own back on him.

Kate quietly walks across the room and takes all of Jack's clothes and all the towels and sneaks out of the room, trying to conceal her laughter.

Jack turns off the water and steps out of the shower. He reaches for a towel, but there is none there.

''**Where are all the towels gone?''** he says puzzled, he then looks over at the chair **''Where are my clothes?''**

Remembering Kate's lasts words before she left the hatch yesterday, he laughs lightly and rubs his forehead with his hand.

''**Smart Jack''** he says to himself out loud.

Jack walks out of the bathroom, stark naked, only covering himself up with his hands .

In the living room he meets Kate standing there twirling his boxers around on her finger.

''**Looking for these''** Kate says with a smug look on her face, she quickly breaks down into laughter when she sees him standing there.

Jack bites his lower lip and just nods .

Kate looks Jack up and down.

''**How are you all doing''** she says raising her eyebrows and giggling.

''**Hey Kate, were just fine''** he says, now starting to turn a crimson colour.

''**I told you not to let your guard down, but did you listen.. nope''** she tells him matter of factly.

''**I guess I didn't think you would do anything'' **he says innocently looking down at the ground.

'' **I always mean what I say Jack''** Kate tells him as she takes a few steps closer to him.

Jack is still keeping his eyes fixed on the ground and nodding a lot.

Mocking his voice Kate says **'' So are you gona look up at me , or is there something very interesting about the floor''**

Jack looks up

''**Aha, I knew it, you are embarrassed, not so smart now are we'' **she says laughing and smiling widely.

Jack cant help but laugh back when he hears her adorable laugh.

''**So can I have my boxers back now?'' **Jack asks innocently still red in the face.

''**Oh sure''** she says barely stretching out her arm.

Jack looks up at Kate and bites his lip **''I can't reach out for them''**

''**Why not, I thought you don't get embarrassed''**

He sighs **''you know what fine!''** Jack takes away his hands and reaches for his boxers.

Kate is gob smacked , but she can't help but take a look, she bites her lip and rises her eyebrows .

Jack still standing there, naked, boxers in his hand asks** '' see something you like?'' **and smiles boldly.

Kate giggles and begins to blush.

''**Now who's gone red'' **Jack says smiling and laughing as he takes the rest of his cloths and heads back to the bathroom.

Kate is dumbfounded .

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Well theres another random Jate fic for ya all_

_Thanks for the reviews everyone and keep um coming please :D_

_IrishJateFanXxXxXxX_


	4. Chapter 4

_OK well you know the deal, the fic is completely random. This chappie is mostly in script format so bare with me ok :D. And of course please R&R :D_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Foxy, but he owns me :D**_

'_**Dynamite and chains'**_

''**Jack why do you want to know what's behind this wall so badly?''** asks a very pissed off Locke.

Then again Locke is always pissed off when he has to talk to Jack , and Jack is always pissed off with Locke.

''**I just need to know Locke, I am not gona push that button on faith alone…it's a button, its not real, none of this is real, were all just hamsters in a scientist lab…..I just need facts, OK!'' **shouts a frustrated Jack.

Locke was about to open his mouth again when Jack interrupts him..

''**and don't give me all that leap of faith and destiny crap John, I don't believe in destiny''** Jack told him speaking in a low hoarse voice. **''Just tell me where the rest of the dynamite we didn't use is''**

''**There's none left, so if you want to blow up a wall in my hatch, you can go and get more!'' **Locke remarked.

''**Fine I will!'' **Jack snapped.

''**Well you can't go alone, its too dangerous''**

''**I know its dangerous John, unlike you who thought you would be ok when that thing dragged you down a hole….. And I'm not going alone I'll bring Kate''** Jack said as he stormed out of the hatch.

When Jack reached the beach he spotted Kate over at Sawyer's tent reading to him, and she looks like she is having a good time.

Even though Jack doesn't like to admit it to himself when he sees Kate with Sawyer he gets so jealous, he just feels like going over there and grabbing Kate and picking her up and kissing her and telling Sawyer that she is his, so he can piss off.

Jack thinks about asking someone else to go with him, when Kate stands up and throws the magazine in Sawyer's face and walks away from him looking very pissed off. Jack smiles to himself at this.

''**Bloody red- neck pig!'' **Kate mumbles to herself as Jack walks over to her.

''**Hey''** Jack says sweetly

''**Hey you''** she replies with a smile

''**What he do know?'' **he asks curiously

''**Oh you know, Sawyer was just being Sawyer'' **she tells him frowning.

'' **I can only imagine'' **Jack says giving her a sweet smile.

Kate blushes slightly but returns his smile.

''**So what can I do you for Jack?'' **she asks

''**What do I always need a reason to come over here and talk to you?'' **he says playfully.

**;;Well no of course not, but normally when you talk to me its to tell me bad news or to ask me something''** Kate tells him matter of factly

Jack looks at the ground and frowns at the realisation that she is right. He does only talk to her when he needs to. Jack feels like mentally kicking himself at this thought, no wonder why she is always with Sawyer.

''**Yeah… I guess I do, sorry… But I have come here to ask you if you would come with me to the 'black rock', I need some dynamite'' **Jack says sadly.

''**Sure.. Whatever keeps me away from Sawyer, let me get my things''** Kate said with a smile, which immediately brought a smile on Jacks face.

She had the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

Their trek to the 'black rock' was long and quiet, they barley spoke to each other, it was mainly out of shyness.

Jack finally broke the awkward silence

''**So what did Sawyer say to you that made you storm off like that?'' **Jack asked cautiously.

**He started going on about how everyone has needs, everyman has needs, and he above all other men has needs and would I like to fulfil his needs''** she laughed **''yeah like that's ever going to happen''**

Jack was jumping up and down inside with joy when she said this.

''**Well Kate I'm actually not surprised that he said that, he is Sawyer after all, and its his job to repel women'' **Jack said smiling from ear to ear.

They both shared a laugh together, on Sawyers expense and it felt good, until the ghostly outline of the 'black rock' came into view.

''**Man I hate this place''** Kate said with a shiver.

''**It ain't so bad''** Jack said with a goofy smile on his face that made Kate laugh .

''**yeah its great.. Except for the alarm system that likes to show up and eat you, and every now and then you get a piece of Arzt on your shoe, but other than that its great''** Kate says sarcastically with a goofy smile.

Jack lets out a little giggle..

''**yeah your right, this place does suck''**

They slowly and carefully walk into the hold of the ship.

''**Why did you have to put the dynamite back in the hold of the ship?'' **Kate says frowning as she crunches one of the skeletons leg underneath her foot.

''**So nothing would disturb it''**

''**Oh ok then''**

They walk past some shackles and chains. Any thought of being locked up in a confined space makes Kate quiver, but they could be useful.

Kate takes they chains in her hands and shows them to Jack **''These could be useful''**

Jack froze to the spot and looked at Kate wide eyed.

''**F.. for what exactly?''**

''**You know if we ever caught one of these 'others' we could use them to ties them up''** Kate said with a confused look on her face when she saw Jack expression.

''**Oh, right, yeah ok''**

Kate bit her lip to try and hide her smile.

'' **You look disappointed Jack….. Why what did you think I meant?'' **she asked curiously

Jack's face was starting to turn a crimson colour.

''**Emm…. I thought you meant what you said you meant'' **Jack told her keeping his gaze fixed on the floor.

Kate was now smiling from ear to ear.

''**Oh I know what you thought I meant….honestly Jack I didn't think you were that kind of guy''** Kate said laughing hard.

''**What!…I.. I sure as hell wasn't thinking that!''** Jack said. He could feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment

''**Oh really''**

''**Yeah really''**

''**Then why has your face gone so red, huh, well'' **she giggled

He bit his lower lip and shook his head.

''**Come on lets get the dynamite and get out of here'' **Kate said still laughing.

Jack nodded and kept his gaze fixed on the floor.

When they brought the crate outside Kate was till laughing to herself, and Jack was still red in the face.

Gently they put the crate down, making sure there wouldn't be another Arzt moment. Kate took an old shirt out of her pack and soaked it in a puddle. She was still smiling from ear to ear.

''**What are you smiling at?''** Jack asked lowering his eyebrows until they could almost cover his eyes.

''**I just… I never took you for that type of guy is all'' **Kate told him biting her lip.

''**What type of guy?''**

''**Emm…. You know….. Kinky …..''** Kate burst into laughter when she said this, and Jack soon followed her example.

''**Ah look at that , you haven't denied it either''** she said laughing even harder.

''**I didn't mean that ….I just….I umm..''** he said rubbing the back of his neck.

''**SURE you didn't…don't worry I won't tell the group that are good doctor has a dark side, a kinky dark side'' **Kate said whilst nudging him playfully on the shoulder.

Jack bit his lip and shook his head.

''**Come on , lets get the dynamite and get back to camp, its getting late'' **Jack ordered

''**Ok….. Doctor..''** Kate said playfully again nudging his shoulder.

Jack sighed and shook his head.

When they got back to the hatch, Jack carefully put his pack down beside the wall.

He came out into the kitchen and Kate was no where to be seen.

''**Kate''** he called out for her.

''**I'm in the armoury''**

''**What are you doing?''** Jack asked

''**Just seeing where we could put the chains''**

''**You think maybe we should test them out?'' **jack said, not realising how it sounded to Kate.

She raised her eyebrows and giggles like a school girl **''Emm Jack I'm flattered really..''**

''**I mean to see how strong they are, there's no point in tying one of 'them' up in the chains if they will break….you are very dirty minded today'' **He laughed

''**Hey don't go pointing the finger at me.. You the kinky doctor'' **she sniggered

''**Would you let that go already!''** he said in a high pitched voice.

''**Ok…. So are you gona shackle me up or what?''**

''**Yeah, are you sure you ok with this?''** he asked

'' **Yeah…and I'd say your definitely ok with tying me up in chains'' **she giggled

''**Kate''**

''**Sorry''**

Charlie entered the hatch, he couldn't see anyone but he could hear voices coming from the armoury .He listened in to the conversation…

''**How's that , it doesn't feel to sore?'' **Jack asked

''**I think its meant to feel sore, but I'm good I can take it''** Said Kate

Charlie could hear the clanking of chains, he approached the room cautiously, he didn't know what he might find…

''**Are you two verbally copulating again or…… oh I see it's more than verbal copulation..''** Charlie said shocked at what he saw.

''**Haha very funny, we were just seeing how strong the chains were'' **Jack said smiling.

''**Oh in case you two wanted to give them ago'' **Charlie said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Jack sighed and shook his head**'' What is the deal with everyone's dirty mindedness today''**

Kate giggled childishly, finding this whole situation amusing.

''**But on a serious not Jack I need to talk to you about something''** Charlie said changing the expression on his face.

''**Yeah man ok''** jack said. He walked out of the armoury with Charlie and closed the door.

''**What can I do you for?'' **he asked

''**Well you see…''** Charlie started, but was interrupted by Kate screaming for Jack .

When Jack heard the distress and fear in Kate's voice he ran back into the room

''**Hey. Hey Kate what's wrong?''** he asked full of concern, when he saw Kate in tears and trying to get out of the chains.

''**Don't leave me alone, tied up in this cell, I cant take being in confined spaces, I can't take it''** she sobbed **''Don't leave me alone ok''**

Jack immediately took her out of the chains, Kate buried herself into his shoulder and broke down into tears, crying her heart out.

Jack held her close, running his fingers through her beautiful curly hair.

''**It's ok now, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you….. It's ok''** he told Kate as he held her tightly to him. He can't believe how distressed he has gotten, her whole body in shaking from the fear.

''**Eh mate I'll catch up with you later''** said the voice of Charlie, sounding very concerned when he saw the state Kate had gotten into.

''**Yeah ok man''**

Jack cupped Kate's face in his hands and with his thumbs wiped away her tears.

''**It's ok Kate, I won't ever leave you, I promise''** He told her lovingly. He felt her relax in his arms

Kate lifted her head up just enough to look deep into his eyes. She saw they were so full of Love and passion and concern that she kissed him gently on the lips. Jack returned the kiss, but he did not intensify it, Kate was still in a fragile state.

When they stopped he embraced her again, for a while they sat in silence just enjoying the moment.

_**OK hope you liked it, I know it was a crap ending but It was starting to get to long lol.**_

_**Anywee Please R&R, oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed the other chappies, it's very much appreciated. :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_To much to take_**

Its been little over a week since Jack and Kate escaped the 'others', Sawyer unfortunately did not escape and they are still trying to figure how to get him back. They have all been through so much together they are not just going to leave him there to die.

For Kate the biggest problem she has is Jack and who he brought back with them, Juliet, one of them, the others.

Since they have gotten back they have barely said a word to each other, barely looked at each other even, and its all because of her. Ok so she was the person who helped them escape but that doesn't make her a good person, to bring her back to their camp without even knowing who she is….its just….. dangerous.

" **Hey"** Jack said nervously to Kate, its obvious that she has been avoiding him this past week.

" **Hey" **she replied with little to no emotion, out of all the people on the Island she didn't want to talk to Jack was at the top of her list, as long as he was with Juliet.

"**Emm I was wondering if you waned to come with me to the line were not suppose to cross to see if we can find out anything about 'them'…and anything about how we can get Sawyer back."** Jack asked avoiding eye contact with Kate.

" **I don't know"** she said bluntly.

" **Oh come on… for old times sake"** he begged giving her his puppy dog eyes Even though she was mad at him it was impossible to resist those eyes.

" **Ok…. I'll get my things"** Kate gave into him and managed to force a fake smile.

"**Alright then…. Do you want me to fill you water bottles?" **Jack asked.

" **Yeah sure, thanks"** Kate said nodding her head.

( Break)

" **Are you ready?"** Jack asked Kate and handed her her water bottles.

" **Yeah I am"** she said sounding very disappointed.

" **Ok then lets head off"**

They quickly set off, its a long trek to the line, as their relationship with each other has gotten so bad it's going to feel even longer.

They didn't talk much only exchanged glances here and there, Jack was walking in front of Kate, still acting as the leader.

It was beginning to get unbearably awkward between them, they were hoping that someone or something would break the uncomfortable silence.

" **So Kate… what have you been up to lately?" **Jack asked in a desperate attempt to break the silence.

" **I' v been at the beach**, **like I am everyday"** Kate replied in a cheeky, matter of factly voice.

" **Eh yeah… of course you were, where else could you go… that was a stupid question to ask"** Jack said with a little self conscious laugh.

" **You were just trying to make conversation… unlike me… We haven't been very talkative lately"** Kate said sadly

Kate hated when she wasn't talking to Jack, he was always there for her, someone to confide in whenever she needed to, now they don't even talk and she cant take it anymore.

"**No I guess we haven't……. but I don't know why though"** Jack said innocently looking at the ground while he walked, avoiding eye contact with Kate.

Kate stopped dead in her tracks "_Is he serious, how can he not know why we haven't been talking! It's because her , because of him being with her!"_ Kate thought to herself, her face turning slightly red from the build up of rage.

" **What, what's wrong?"** Jack asked curiously when Kate stopped walking.

Kate looked at Jack with dagger eyes "**Nothing, can we just get to the line!"** she snapped

" **Yeah ok"** Jack said confused.

The silence began again between them and continued until they reached the line.

" **Well here we are"** Jack said with a sigh.

"**Yep…. So what are we looking for exactly?" **Kate asked.

" **Any tracks ,clues…. Anything that will help us find Sawyer" ** Jack said in his leader voice.

After looking around for one hour and finding nothing what so ever, there was nothing they could do. It was starting to get dark so they decided to make camp for the night.

Great just what they both needed a whole night of awkward silence.

(Break)

"**Do you want another blanket, its getting cold"** Jack asked Kate sweetly

"**I'm fine, No thanks"** she said blankly staring into the flames of the fire.

" **Ok………….. Emm thanks for coming with me Kate"** Jack said shyly

" **I'm surprised Juliet didn't go with you, you two have been joined at the hip lately"** Kate said coldly not bothering to acknowledge his thank you.

" **I did ask her but she turned me down"** Jack said sounding disappointed

When Jack said this it felt like Kate had been officially kicked to the curb, replaced.

Kate shook her head **" But you had to settle for second best"**

" **What are you talking about second best, that's not what I meant at all Kate"** he said shocked with her outburst.

" **Well you sounded pretty disappointed to me when you said she tuned you down Jack!"**

"**Yeah well at least Juliet would talk to me, unlike you"** he snapped beginning to get angry with her.

" **You don't talk to me Jack!"** she yelled at him

Jack shook his head and looked at the ground.

" **Look just forget I ever said anything Ok!" **she spat at him

" **No Kate I won't, what's wrong with you, what's wrong with us!** Jack spat back

" **Nothing just forget it!** she shouted

Why were they yelling at each other over nothing, has their relationship gotten this bad?

" **Is this all because of Juliet?"** Jack asked trying to get something out of Kate , anything that would help him understand her better and what's making her act like this.**" are you jealous ?"**

Kate sighed and shook her head. Jack could see the rage building in Kate's eyes.

" **No I'm not jealous, but yeah it is because of her……I can't believe you brought her back with us! We don't even know who she is!"** she shouted

" **I know she's a good person Kate!" **he snapped

" **Good Person, are you serious, she's one of them Jack, one of the people who terrorised us for months!….. tortured us!….. Hell she even tortured me!….. And you think she's a good person, I can't believe you"** she yelled her eyes starting to fill with tears at the terrorising memories of her time being tortured by Juliet.

" **She tortured you?" **Jack said in a quieter voice

" **Yeah.. Yeah she did, and she left quiet a mark too"** Kate said harshly and showed him her back, which was covered in deep cuts and bruises.

" **She did that?** Jack said , shocked at the state of her back, but it wasn't only her back the bruises spread from her back right around to her front** " Kate some of these cuts look infected, I need to clean them"** he said switching back into doctor mode.

He went to touch her back, but Kate slapped his hand away**" Don't touch me, not after you touched her"** Kate spat she got up and took a torch out of her bag**" I hope you and your girlfriend are very happy together"**

" **Why are you calling Juliet my girlfriend?"**

" **You two are always together, oh yeah and I saw you kissing, so looks to me like she's your girlfriend"** she said matter of factly

" **We kissed and your not my girlfriend….but then again you ran away from me" **Jack said coldly

Kate shook her head** " You don't get it Jack, and you don't get me!"** she snapped her eyes filling with tears again.

Jack walked closer to her**" Do you know how much it hurt when you ran away from me Kate"**

"**Hurt… you don't know what hurt feels like Jack!….. Do you know how much it hurt to see you two together, she her kiss you and see you kiss her back…..how much it hurt when you engorged me, you wouldn't even look at me Jack……Do you know how heart breaking that feels……You don't know what hurt feels like" **Kate said as tears streamed down her face.

She'd had enough now, she can't take it anymore, its all too much. Kate looked at Jack one last time and ran into the darkness of the jungle.

" **Kate, Kate!"** He called after her, but it was too late she had already disappeared into the darkness**" Crap!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning when Jack arrived back at the beach the first thing he did was look for Kate, but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked in her tent, where she went to pick fruit even the far beach were she would sometimes wash herself, but she wasn't there either.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and then buried his head in his hands, the concern and guilt was killing him, why did he say those things to her?

Kate didn't return to camp that day nor did she that night. Jack didn't sleep a wink that night his thoughts were fixed on Kate and in his head he went over the situation again and again and thought of all the different ways he could have handles the situation better.

When the sun finally started to dawn he decided to go for a walk. As he walked down the beach he noticed a small figure standing on top of the cliff .It was Kate.

Immediately he started to panic, he ran as fast as he could up the cliff to Kate trying not to think what she might do.

When Jack got to the top of the cliff he screamed and shouted Kate's name and ran up to her.

"**Kate, Kate!"**

She turned and looked at a very worried Jack , she then turned her gaze back to the long drop to the bottom of the cliff.

"**Kate what are you doing up here, you know how dangerous these cliffs are"**

" **Yea I do"** she said emotionless

" **What are you trying to do…kill yourself!"**

" **Just seeing what my options are"** she said plainly

" **Kate… Are you seriously thinking about killing yourself all because of a stupid fight"** Jack said not hiding his concern for her.

" **Its not just the fight Jack, its everything, I have no one on this island, no one to talk to. It's just to much to take Jack and I can't take it anymore… I can't take seeing you with her anymore….it's breaking my heart…I have no one here"** she said as tears continuously streamed down her face.

" **You have me"** Jack said sweetly and took a step closer to Kate

" **Not anymore"** Kate said and broke down into tears again.

Jack took Kate in his arms and held her tightly.

" **I wont go near Juliet if you don't want me to"** Kate struggled loose when he said this.

" **But then It's not your choice, it would be my choice, I don't want to ruin your life Jack…..what if you have something with Juliet but you wont do anything just so I'll be happy….I won't let you do that"**

Jack cupped Kate's face in his hands **" I don't want Juliet, I want you Kate, I always have ,I always will** **and I'll do anything to make you happy"** Jack told her lovingly and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

Kate started to cry even harder now and turned her head away from Jack.

" **What's wrong?"** Jack said not understanding why she did that.

" **I don't deserve this Jack, I don't deserve you…I'm not good enough for you… you deserve someone better than me a lot better"** Kate said sorrowfully

" **Kate look at me…I'll be the judge of what I deserve, and me judgement is that there is no one better for me than you Kate, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me"** he said and gently kissed her on the lips and took her in a loving embrace.

Kate looked straight into Jack's eyes and he looked straight back into hers.

" **Jack there's something I have to tell you, I swore to myself when we were captured that if we ever escaped them I would tell you, and we did so…."**

Jack's heart was racing…

" **Jack…I lov……."**

Kate was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot. The noise came from behind them, Jack turned around to see who it came from. Standing there pointing a gun at them was Juliet.

"**What the Fu.."**

Jack's heart stopped when he felt Kate fall limp in his arms.

"**No Kate! No!"** he shouted tears rolling down his face.

Kate was already covered in blood and was shaking from the pain and shock.

" **Come on Kate stay with me, don't leave me! not now!"** he turned around to Juliet**" What have you done you stupid bitch!" **Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.

" **Saving our relationship Jack, and killing that criminal.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OK I know I haven't updated in a while but I was on holiday's and I don't have a laptop so you know, but anywee here is the next chappie how you like please R&R and thank you for the reviews :D**


	6. Chapter 6

'**_To much to take - part 2' _**

_Kate was covered in blood and shaking from the pain._

"_What have you done you stupid bitch!"_

"_Saving our relationship Jack, and killing that criminal, she can't ruin us now."_

Jack's anger towards Juliet was so unimaginable at this point. With that he pulled put the gun from the back of his jeans and shoot Juliet five times in the chest.

" **There is no us! There never was!"** Jack screamed at Juliet's now lifeless body.

He quickly fixed all his attention on Kate.

" **Come on Kate stay with me…. come on Kate!"** Jack said as he put pressure on her wound, and began giving her CPR.

After five minuets Kate started to move….her eyes were beginning to open..

" **That's it Kate…"**

Kate took in a long needed breath…..she looked at Jack who was frantically trying to stop the bleeding.

" **What happened?"** she asked quivering

"**Emm Juliet shot you…I guess you were right about her"** he told her, his voice shaking from trying to hold back his tears.

" **J.. Jack I'm st.. starting to feel cold…w…w.h…"**Kate tried to speak and stay conscious but it was no use, she was loosing too much blood.

Kate's eyes rolled back in her head** "No Kate!"** he shouted….he had to get her to the infirmary.

Jack picked Kate up and some how managed to carry her down the hill.

On his way running to the beach Jack was met by Locke and Sayid, they heard the gun shoots and came to see what was happening, luckily for Jack with their help he got Kate to the infirmary/tent in no time.

When hey reached the tent Sayid's and Locke's Face's were full of confusion.

"**What happened?"** the bald man asked

"**Juliet shot her……pass me those strips"** Jack told them

" **Juliet?"** said a shocked Sayid

" **YES!….the strips please John!"** Jack asked, he was know in full doctor mode, until Kate was alive and awake he was not going to come out of it.

Jack took pressure off the wound to take a better look at it…. Blood squirted up into his face.

" **Damn it!….the bullet hit an artery!"** Jack exclaimed as he returned pressure to the wound.

"**OK Sayid I'm going to need you to hold Kate still while I , find, clamp and fix the artery, ok"**

" **Of course"** nodded the Arab man.

" **John I'll need you to assist me through this, so when I ask you for something you give it to me straight away, got it"** Jack ordered

"**Yes sir"** said the bald man.

Jack let out a sigh** " OK are you ready…. Sayid _do not! _let her move ok"**

This was going to be very painful for Kate as there was no painkillers for her to take, it was going to put a lot of stress on Kate's body and her heart… this really worried Jack.

Jack stuck two fingers into Kate's shoulder and grabbed the artery. Using a tweezers he clamped the artery.

" **Locke give me that sewing kit…"**

Jack quickly sewed the two ends of the artery together. In moments like these Jack really shone through as a doctor.. A great doctor.

" **John pour some peroxide on that cloth for me"**

Jack cleaned and sterilised her wound and then sewed Kate's shoulder.

It's over she is sewed up…but she has lost so much blood.. now.. All they can do is wait… Wait to see if she wakes up…wait to see if she makes it through the day.

" **Sayid, John.. Thank you so much for all your help you don't know how much it means to me"** Jack said as tears ran down his face, he normally wouldn't dream of showing weakness in front of Sayid or especially Locke, but this time he didn't care, it was Kate who was lying there practically lifeless. **" I'll take it from here"**

" **OK Jack, she will be fine, do not worry…. I will inform the camp about Kate" **Sayid said as he and Locke exited the tent and left Jack with Kate.

(Break)xxxxxx

Jack knelt down beside Kate, he took her hand in his and brushed his lips against her soft skin.

Five hours past and Kate has still not awoken, Jack is still sitting beside her, talking to her hoping that she will wake up, he longs to look into her beautiful green eyes , she her smile. Ever few minuets he kisses her hand or strokes her cheek.

Jack feels her hand twitch in his…. Kate's eyes begin to flutter open….Jack's heart has stopped.

" **Kate?"** he says quietly

She opens her eyes and looks at Jack…..** "Jack?"**

"**Hey Kate….hey"** he said with the biggest smile and then looked at the ground.

" **Hey Jack…… What's wrong?"** Kate asked in a hoarse voice.

When Jack returned her gaze tears were streaming down his face.

" **Kate I'm so Sorry….I'm so sorry"** he cried

" **Hey it's ok" **Kate told him reassuringly

" **No, No it's not Kate….. You nearly died.. and it was because of me, because I didn't listen to you about Juliet, and she shot you…..I'm sorry for everything I said to you when we were out in the jungle….. You were right about that bitch and it nearly cost you your life….I'm sorry for everything"** Jack cried as he cupped her face

" **You don't need to apologise Jack, there is nothing to forgive" **Kate told him sweetly as she rapped her good arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her until their faces were almost touching.

"**I Love you Jack…. I have since the day we met"**

Tears of joy ran down Jack's face **" I love you too Kate, I love you so much, I'll never let you go, you'll always be in my heart"**

With their love for each other finally confessed , their lips met in a gentle get passionate kiss. With so much emotion driving it, this kiss would be one that neither of them would ever forget.

When Jack broke away Kate let out a sigh of disappointment. Jack had to laugh at this.

" **Are you disappointed that we stopped?"** he said with raised eyebrows

" **Yeah, of course I am , I have been waiting _so_ long for us to kiss again"**

" **yeah me too"** Jack said lovingly and brushed his lips against Kate's .** " But your still weak…. you lost a fair amount of blood Kate…. you need your rest" **Jack told her in his serious doctor voice .

" **Yeah ok…."** Kate said…. She actually isn't being stubborn normally she would put up a fight.

" **Would you like me to bring you back to your tent, it might be a bit more comfortable than here"** Jack asked stroking her cheek with his hand. When she leaned into his touch Jack lit up inside.

"**Yeah, if you wouldn't mind"**

" **Why would I mind? Can you stand?" **he asked

" **Le'me see"**

Kate placed her feet on the ground, wobbling she managed to stand up…. But when she tried to walk she lost her balance and fell over, only to be caught in the muscular arms of Jack.

" **Eh that would be a no"** Kate laughed

" **No worries" **Jack said and effortlessly lifted Kate up into his arms, being careful not to hurt her shoulder** " Are you comfy?" **

" **Very"** Kate said as she snuggled into his chest.

As Jack and Kate passed the beach dwellers they got a good few "bout times" and " Swiss swoos".

It was a bout time, they have been crazy about each other since they first met and now that the walls that they used to keep each other out have collapsed , their relationship can only grow from here.

They finally made it to Kate's tent. Jack gently laid her down on her bed. Kate immediately missed the heat that radiated from Jack's body.

"**I'll come back to check on you in a while, you just get some rest"** he said sweetly as he put a stray strand of Kate's beautiful hair behind her ear.

" **_Or.._ you could stay here and rest with me…."** Kate said giving him her irresistible puppy dog eyes.

Without hesitation Jack slid himself underneath the blankets. Kate buried her head in his chest** " You are very comfy"**

" **Yeah I get that a lot"** he joked

" **Hey!" **she said in a high pitched tone

They shared a laugh together and then quickly feel asleep in each others arms.At that moment everything felt so right, they were ment to be together, no one doubted that.

XxXxXxXxxxxxxx

_Well there you all go. I didn't like this chapter and I can't blame ya all if you don't, I was having a major case of writers block._

_Anywhoo thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappie, it means a lot , _

_Until my next chappie IrishJateFan _


	7. Chapter 7

Well I hope you like this fic, its probably going to be crap, but please R&R anyway . ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" In My dreams"

Jack sat up quickly, his heart pounding hard in his chest and his hands shaking from the terrifying nightmare he just had. No it wasn't about the monster or what ever that thing is that chases them through the jungle, no it was much worse than that. He'd dreamn't about Kate, not the normal beautiful glowing Kate, but the cold covered in blood, dying Kate. The fact that in Jack's dream he couldn't save her, it was the worst feeling he had ever felt in his life, everyone says that in a dream you can't feel pain, well Jack could, he felt everything, every scream of agony, he felt the pain of his heart breaking as Kate died in his arms….. and he could do nothing, which was the most horrific pain of all.

Jack was so shook up by this dream, he couldn't get the images out of his head, and he had to, they were tearing him apart.

He rested his head against the wall behind the bunk beds. Rubbing the back of his neck with his hands he whispered to himself _" It was just a dream…..just a dream"_ and then buried his face in his hands.

Jack need to see Kate, he needed to make sure he was ok, make sure it '_was'_ just a dream.

He looked at his watch "_3:30am", _ok it was late but it didn't matter to Jack he _had_ to see Kate, no matter what.

With that in mind he jumped out of bed and bolted out the hatch door leaving a very confused Locke by himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jack ran through the jungle the images of Kate flashed in his head, a tear rolled down his cheek but it was quickly wiped away, even with no one around Jack hated showing weakness.

He stopped running when he felt sand beneath his feet, he'd reached the beach at last.

Quietly Jack walked past the campers tents. He spotted Kate's tent, he took in a deep breath before he went to pull back the tarp. Why? He didn't know, he was only going to see if she was there and breathing , then head back to the hatch, why was he so nervous?…… Maybe he was preparing himself in case he pulled back the tarp and she wasn't there.

Jack slowly pulled back the tarp….. His heart returned to a steady beat and he let out the breath he'd been holding, lying on her airline seat bed, sound asleep, with a smile on her face was Kate. She looked so peaceful, so breath takingly beautiful.

Jack went to turn around and exit her tent, but just Jack's luck he stubbed his toe off the metal pole that was holding Kate's tarp up, from the clanging noise it made Kate jumped up breathing heavy from the fright. She was startled and confused to see Jack standing in her tent… in his boxers, he looked like he just woke up from a rough night_…… "I didn't……we didn't……no… I would remember doing it with Jack" _Kate though to herself.

" **Hey…"** Jack said nervously.

" **Emm hey…. Why are you in my tent?"** she asked, moving herself so she was facing him.

" **Uh nothing….I was uh…"** Jack didn't know what to tell her, what was he going to say, he'd had a bad dream… he would loose major macho points if he said that** " It's nothing"**

Kate giggles slightly at his shyness **" Jack it must have been something, if it made you come to me at 4 am…. In your boxers"** she said, and blushed slightly at the last part of her sentence.

Jack looked down, he opened his eyes wide** " Oh crap"** how did he not notice he was only in his boxers.

Kate had to bite her lip to hold in her laughter when Jack's face turned a crimson colour.

" **Now something must definitely be bothering you if _you_ didn't even realise you were in your boxers"** Kate said smiling from ear to ear

" **Uhm…."** Jack said still trying to come up with an answer in his head.

" **What.. did Jacky have a bad dream?"** Kate said playfully

Jack's head shoot up at the words bad dream and he looked at her straight in the eyes.

Kate's expression quickly changed to worry and concern when she saw the hurt and scared look in Jack's deep brown eyes.

The concern was really heavy in her heart when a tear rolled down Jack's cheek.

" **Awe Hey Jack its ok, what ever it is, its ok"** Kate said compassionately and stood in front of Jack and pulled him into a loving embrace. Jack returned the embrace without hesitation.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her body, he took in her smell, the feel of their skin touching, and the feel of her heart beating against his chest, the fact that they were holding each other like this was pure heaven to Jack.

Without breaking their embrace Kate whispered to Jack "**Do you want to tell me what it was about, talking about it might help"** Kate felt Jack tense a little in her arms.

"**Uh…It was about you…" **Now Kate tensed

" **I uh had a dream that you were injured badly, and eh …I… I couldn't save you… there was nothing I could do…. And then you … you died in my arms… the fear and pain was unimaginable…. There was nothing I could do for you, and you died…. And I… I .. I" **Tears were now steaming down Jack's Face, he didn't care anymore about having to look strong, he had to let it out.

" **Oh My God Jack… Hey its ok…its ok…it's ok now"** Kate said in the most heart felt voice** " You don't have to be scared now, its all over ok"**

" **No… I felt you died in my arms Kate, I watched as the life slipped out of you, and I couldn't save you"** Jack cried

" **But Jack I didn't die, I'm here with you, holding you, I'll never let you go Jack"**

" **And I'll never let you go Kate, never….. I Love you so much Kate, I love you so much"** He said as he caressed her face

" **I Love you to Jack, with all my heart, it will always belong to you and no one else"**

Jack cupped her face and looked deep into her sparkling green eyes, he leaned down slowly and took her lips in his. The kiss was not intense, but soft and passionate, with so much feeling and heart felt emotion and Love driving it.

They finally pulled away for air and rested their foreheads against one another's.

" **Come on, you need to get some sleep"** Kate said in between the little kisses they placed on each others lips and face.

" **Yeah ok"**

With that they slid into Kate's bed, they were facing one another, Jack's arms was wrapped around Kate and she was snuggled into Jack's strong, safe chest.

" **Kate….."** Jack whispered

" **Yeah"**

" **I'm scared to go to sleep"** he said his voice shakey

" **You don't have to be, because I'll be here with you, I'll always be with you Jack, in life and in death, I won't ever leave your heart , I'll always be with you" **she said in an almost distant voice.

" **You sound like your about to die"………..**

Jack sat up quickly, his heart was pounding in his chest and his hands were shaking.

He just had a dream that he thought Kate had died……….was it a dream…….Jack felt something cold in his hand……he looked up…..his heart stopped ……. tears streamed down his face……. For there lying on the bed was Kate…a cold lifeless Kate, her body and clothes covered in blood, tear stains on her face………………

It wasn't a dream, Kate had died in Jack's arms, and there was nothing her could do to save her, he'd lost the woman he loved, the woman his heart was created for, he'd lost Kate.

Jacks heart broke in two and he broke down into tears, all the pain he felt in what he thought was a dream was real.

Without Kate there in his life he might as well be dead, he'll never be able to go on living without her……..Kate's dead…………and now so is he…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Ok I know I haven't updated in ages, sorry, but I' v been busy, but I'll update a lot more now, hopefully, anyhow thanks to everyone for the reviews, they really mean a lot.**

**XxX KB XxX**


	8. Chapter 8

"_**Take them off''**_

Jack hadn't seen Kate all day, he was told that she went off into the jungle this morning to pick some fruit and she hasn't been seen since. No matter how hard Jack tried he couldn't help but feel worried, he always did when it came to Kate. He knew that she was very capable of taking care of herself, but when he thought about Kate lost in that fricken jungle or worse it felt like his heart was about to explode!.

Jack went to where she normally went to pick fruit, she wasn't there, but she had been, there were mango and guava skins thrown on the floor. She probably came here to rest, to get away from the madness of the group, Jack couldn't blame her.

He walked back to the beach, still his heart was worried. That feeling was soon relieved as he walked onto the beach and saw Kate sitting around a suit case/table with Claire, Charlie, Shannon and Sawyer. Jack let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Kate was laughing and smiling from ear to ear which in turn made Jack smile widely, Kate looked so beautiful when she smiled.

He walked over to the happy group.

" **Hey"** he said in a cheery voice not very well known to the group.

"**Hey Jack"** Kate said, and if possible smiled even wider.

"**Hey"**

"**Hey"**

"**Doc"**

"**Hey mate"**

"**What are we playing?"** he looked at the deck of cards** "poker?"** Jack asked and sat down beside Kate, who gave him a warm smile that made his stomach tingle.

"**Yeah, well a type of poker" **Kate told him with a wink.

"**A type of poker?" **Jack asked with raised eyebrows.

"**Strip poker doc"** Sawyer said sounding a bit aggravated now that Jack had Kate's undivided attention.

"**Well mate you in?" **Charlie smiled

"**Strip poker?"** Jack looked at Kate **"Hell yeah" **She blushed noticeably at this.

"**Well ok then, Doc you can deal first" **Sawyer said and handed him the deck of cards.

An hour later this is how everyone was doing, Claire and Shannon were out and so was Sawyer and Charlie who were topless. It was only Jack and Kate who were left in the game, they were both fully clothed bar the fact that they both had one sock missing.

Kate was feeling very confident with the hand she had, a royal flush there was no way that Jack could beat this hand.

"**OK Jack I bet my sock"** She smiled

"**OK well I'll see you sock and raise you a shirt"** he said with a smirk.

"**You know what Jack… I'm all in"** She said with a cheeky yet flirtatious grin.

" **OOOOOOWW"** Charlie hooted.

"**Now com'on Doc your not gona let a woman beat you at a mans game?"** Sawyer got a three hard digs in the arm for that sexist comment.

"**Sorry…..women"** he whispered

"**What was that?" **Kate said clenching her fists

"**Nothing.. Sorry"**

"**Yeah well you should be"** she spat at him.** "So Jack are you in or are you out?"**

"**I'm…….all in"**

The rest of the group hooted and oowed at this.

"**Right then" **Kate laid down her cards looking very happy with herself

"**A Royal flush, hate that Doc there's no way your gona beat that hand"** Sawyer smiled at his defeat.

"**Well Jack looks like I won, so get them off"** Kate giggled, so did Claire and Shannon.**"**

"**Now Now, hold on just a sec…I haven't showed my cards yet Kate, and it looks like you're the one who will be taking your clothes off"** Jack laughed as he laid down his cards to show the group. There jaws dropped to the floor.

"**Ah crap!…a poker of Aces!"** Kate said in a high pitched voice.

"**Damn Freckles"**

"**Well Kate looks like I beat ya …so…."** Jack grinned cheekily

"**Frick" **

With that Kate took off her sock, pants and top, luckily for her it wasn't a completely naked game of strip poker.

She sat there red in the face, and playing with the sand between her fingers.

"**Swiss Swoo!"** Charlie and Sawyer whistled

Kate just shook her head.

"**Ech hem!" **Claire coughed

"**Sorry"** Charlie said to Claire and wrapped his arms around the petite Australian girl.

Jack however had become very quiet, he just looked in awe at Kate's stunning body.

"**You happy now" **Kate said to Jack faking anger.

He looked her up and down **"Very happy" **Kate playfully hit him on the arm and blushed.

The next round Kate was obviously out, Jack was now topless after being beaten by Sawyer, which Jack absolutely hated.

Kate shivered **"Hey guys can I put my clothes back on I'm cold"** she said giving them her puppy dog eyes.

"**I guess" "Sure Hun"**

Kate got dressed again **"Hey where's my top?"** Kate asked looking around

"**What this one?" **Jack said with a smile and waved it in the air.

"**Uh yeah, give it here**" Kate said and went to grab it but Jack pulled it away again.

"**Hey"** Kate pouted.

"**If you want it Kate, the come and get it" **Jack laughed and held it high above his head.

"**Your mean you know that"**

She quickly pounced on him and knocked him to the ground, she grabbed her top but didn't get off him.

"**Got it"** she smirked.

"**Yeah you do"** Jack smiled and wrapped him arms around her waist and held her even closer. He inched his head closer to hers and looked deep into her emerald green eyes, in them he saw passion. He gently captured her lips in his. Jack was glad when Kate didn't resist but rapped her arms around his neck and straddled him.

Jack eagerly licked her lips to gain entrance to her mouth. Kate let out a small moan and opened her mouth and granted him entrance.

As their tongues duelled together and their kiss became more and more passionate a very loud..

"**Ech hem, guys get a room" **came from behind them.

"**Awe leave them" **Claire and Shannon said in unison.

"**I think I'm gona throw up!"** Sawyer said.

Kate got off Jack and put her top back on** "Uh sorry…we…uh…yeah"** They giggled.

"**So are we gona play another round or what?" **Sawyer said hoping to change the subject.

"**Uh no actually, I'm going to head back to my tent and Jack will be joining me"** Kate grinned and held out her hand to Jack who quickly got up.

Shannon and Claire let out a high pitched squeal as they walked to Kate's tent arms wrapped around each other and Jack was whispering something in Kate's ear which made her giggle.

"**Someone's gona get some" **Charlie said in a sing song voice.

Sawyer just sat there with a face on him.

The group watched as Kate pulled Jack into her tent and let the tarp down.

""**Finally"" **Claire, Shannon and Charlie said in unison…Sawyer stormed off in a huff.

* * *

A/N _yeah I know it was a bit cute and fluffy but I had to do a fluffy Jate fic since I killed Kate in the last one, sorry if I made some of you angry but can I just add that it is not nice to send someone an e-mail cursing at them for killing a character in a fiction!_

_Anywee thanks to everyone who reviews my fics much appreciated _

_IJFXXX_


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

A/N: Ok in this chappie there is no hatch, well cause lets face it, it brought nothing but trouble!.. everyone lives at the caves and beach again. And Micheal and Walt aren't in the fic either cause they ruin everything, all the Jatey goodness!

* * *

_**Polar Bear blues **_

It was another fine day in Cave town (as Hurley now called it).Everything has been really easy going lately, nobody has head from the monster for a while, nobody has been sick or gotten injured, it was great it was like being on holidays. Jack was really taking advantage of this break, he went into the jungle and found a secluded spot and flaked out on a towel soaking up the glorious warm rays from the sun.

Although Jack was completely relaxed he wished that a certain green eyed brunette was there with him, of course he was talking about Kate, he wanted her there with him so bad, then he would need nothing more, Kate made him feel like he was floating in air when she smiled at him he felt like he was going to melt. But Kate was out somewhere in the jungle with Sayid trying to pin-point the distress signal they heard.

Well he might as well enjoy the quiet now, its not going to last forever, sooner or later someone is going to get injured.

XXxxXXXXxxxxXXXXX

Deep in the jungle Kate and Sayid were walking through some heavy bush, this part of the jungle was very wild and grown over, which made Kate and Sayid very un-easy.

"**So Sayid, if we do pin-point the distress signal, then what are we going to do?"** Kate asked as she stumbled over some broken branches.

" **If we can triangulate the signal , we can find the power source, if we find the power source we can put out a new signal and hope that someone will hear it, and then hopefully we will be able to get of this rock" **Sayid said in one breath.

"**Oh, ok…. But the fren…"**

Kate and Sayid froze as they heard a loud rustling coming from the bushes.

"**Maybe it's a boar"** Kate said in a hushed voice.

Sayid did not answer he kept his gaze fixed on the bushes.

"**I think we should.."**

Suddenly a polar bear charged from the bush right towards Kate, she tried to move but she couldn't she was too scared, it came at her so quickly. In one fast swipe the bear sliced Kate's side and knocked her to the ground, where it sliced her again and again.

Sayid took the gun from his back pack and shot the bear seven times in the head, it finally fell to the ground. Sayid shouted something in his own language and ran over to a heavily bleeding Kate.

He took out a shirt from his pack and rapped it around the gashes to try and slow the bleeding.

"**Don't worry Kate, I'll get you back soon, just hold on for me!"** Sayid said and lifted her up in his arms and ran back to camp.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

It was starting to get dark so Jack headed back to camp. When he arrived there he was glad to see everyone sitting around chatting and laughing. No one had died or the world hadn't ended when he wasn't there, maybe he didn't have to be leader Jack all the time he could just be normal Jack. Hw took a seat next to Hurley, Claire and Charlie who played some songs for the group on his guitar.

An hour later the group were having a great time, Hurley was doing some stand up comedy for everyone, which had them in stitches of laughter .

When Sayid came running into the caves screaming for Jack, Jack reluctantly turned around, but when he saw an unconscious Kate in his arms he immediately jumped up and bolted over to Kate.

"**What the hell happened"** Jack asked , his voice full of concern and worry. He checked her pulse.. it was very weak and her breathing was uneven .

"**She was attacked by a polar bear"** Sayid said in between breaths.

Jack took Kate out of Sayid' s arms and carried her to the infirmary.

"**It's ok Kate, I'm gona fix you"** Jack whispered to Kate lovingly and placed little kisses on her forehead.

"**Hurley get me those gaze strips and the bottle of peroxide…oh and a sewing kit"** Jack ordered

" **How long ago was she attacked?"** Jack asked an exhausted Sayid

"**Around for hours ago"** Sayid said breathlessly

"**Four hours ago, has she lost a lot of blood!"**

"**A lot"** Sayid said sadly

" **Shit!"** Jack cursed

Hurley came back with the supplies, Jack quickly got to work on fixing Kate. He cleaned the gashes and sewed them up, altogether Kate needed about 60 stitches.

"**She's gona be ok right?"** asked a concerned Claire

Jack sighed **"I don't know Claire…she's lost a lot of blood and she still hasn't shown any signs of waking up…..I don't know what to do…If I loose her Claire……I can't loose her, she means so much to me"** Jack said sorrowfully as tears escaped his eyes and ran down his face.

"**Hey Jack, you won't loose Kate, she'll be fine"** Claire assured Jack.

**XxXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxXXXXxxxx**

Kate didn't wake up that night or in the morning nor did she at all the next day.

Jack was beside himself, he didn't leave Kate's side once, he sat beside her holding her hands in his and placing soft kisses on her forehead .

The next morning Kate was showing signs that she might wake up soon, she was responding to Jack's touch and she was mumbling things in her sleep like state.

Jack went over to the other side of the infirmary to got some water, he hadn't drank anything in a day, the minute he left her side Kate began to flutter her eyes open.

She was startled at first not knowing where she was, when she saw Jack crouched in the corner rooting through supplies she felt much safer.

Kate closed her eyes again when Jack walked back over to her. He took her hand in his again and stroked the side of her face.

Kate opened her eyes again.

"**Kate!"**

Kate looked at Jack wide eyed like she had never seen him before.

"**Who are you?…where am I!"**

Jack fell back slightly at this**_ "Oh god, she has amnesia"_** he thought to himself.

"**Uh I'm Jack, we crashed on this island.. flight 8:15 Sydney to L.A** **….. can you remember anything?"** Jack was so hurt and disappointed at this**_ "she doesn't remember anything, all that has happened here, all that has happened between us"_** Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

Kate began to smile** "Just kidding Jack"** she giggled

"**What, why would you do that Kate, I can't believe you!"** Jack said and stormed out of the infirmary.

"**Awe come on Jack, I was just joking"** Kate called after him** "Crap!"**

Jack popped his head around the corner** "Just kidding"** he laughed

"**Now that was mean Jack!"** she pouted.

"**Well you started it…how are you feeling?"**

"**Surprisingly good actually, it doesn't feel like I was attacked by a bear at all"** she said with a warm smile that melted Jack's soul.

Jack looked at Kate longingly, he smiled from ear to ear and walked over to Kate. He sat beside her** "I'm so glad your ok Kate, I don't know what I would Have done if I lost you"** He said and wrapped carefully around Kate.

She wrapped hers around his neck and sunk into the hug, it was the greatest feeling.

Jack .

He cupped Kate's face in his hands** "How about we don't go on any dangerous adventures for a while ok"**

"**OK"** she leaned into his soft touch.

Jack looked deep into Kate's emerald green eyes, he leaned in and passionately took her lips in his. Kate quickly returned the kiss….when Jack finally broke he was happy to hear Kate's little noise of protest.

"**Thank you for looking after me Jack"**

"**Your very welcome…..I'm so glad your ok Katie"** Kate giggled

"**what?"** he asked with an amused smile playing on his face.

"**When you called me Katie, it made me feel all warm inside"** Kate sid with a blush

"**Maybe I could use it to my advantage" **He said with a wink.

She shook her head and giggled again.**" So is there any chance of me getting up, I'm so stiff"**

"**Are you sure your up for it, you were out for 2 days "**

"**With you by my side, I'm sure I'll be fine"** she told him and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"**OK….there are a lot of people who will glad to se your ok"**

"**A lot of people?"** she said shocked

"**Yes …Katie.."**

"**Will you stop that, it makes my heart skip a beat"** she laughed

"**OK" **

Jack wrapped his arms around Kate's waist to support her. They walk out of the caves where Kate was welcomed by lots of hugs and smiles.

* * *

_Well there you go, I know it wasn't the best chappie, but well I need a bit of Jate fluff, like all us Jater's do since the start of season 3. Please R&R and tell me what you think, I'll be ok with bad reviews on this chappie._

_XXXXKATEXXX_


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Hi All, sorry I haven't updated in ages. I haven't really been feeling very Jatey lately, but I'm over the skex thing now because I know that in the end it's going to be Jate. You can't stop Fate from happening and you can't stop Jate from happening!!!!!!

* * *

_**Just Friends????**_

These past few weeks have been very hard for Jack and Kate. First of all they, along with Sawyer, got captured by the 'others'. Jack was separated from Kate and Sawyer, who were kept outside in cages and made work. Jack on the other hand was kept indoors, underwater, fed food when he wanted it, he even got to watch some TV.

Whilst in his glass prison Jack was unaware that Kate and Sawyer's relationship was taking off, but so was his relationship with Juliet. Juliet brought Jack his food and just kept him company. Although she was one of 'them' Jack felt oddly close to Juliet, mainly because she bore a striking resemblance to his ex-wife Sarah.

When chance came for Jack, he managed to escape, with a little help from an unknown girl, but Jack stumbled upon a viewing room with monitors of places in 'their' camp. His heart almost shattered into a million pieces when he saw Kate in Sawyers cell, naked.

From that point on Jack and Juliet's relationship took off, they even shared a kiss. Juliet then helped Jack, Kate and sawyer escape, and she fled with them back to their own camp.

Back at their camp Kate knew that Jack knew about her and sawyer as he wouldn't talk to her let alone look at her. As days pasted Kate and Sawyer were not getting alone well at all, they continuously fought, the spark between them was gone.

Jack and Juliet's relationship was not going well either. Jack was always helping everyone in the camp and avoiding Juliet.

One day when Kate stormed past Jack, tears streaming down her face, he had to ask her what was wrong, she looked so upset. All she told him was 'to go look in that bastard's tent!' So he did. When Jack pulled back the tarp of sawyer's tent once again he was heart broken to see Juliet with him and they obviously had slept together. How the hell did he loose two women to that hillbilly?

The next day after jack had found them, Sawyer and Juliet were out in the jungle, they got a visit from 'old Smokey' it killed them both.

As terrible as it sounds Jack and Kate started to get on very well when Sawyer and Juliet died.

They had a little chat and both Jack and Kate decided that it would be best if they stayed 'just friends'.

Now here they are at the waterfall and small pool that they found when out walking, messing around and having a laugh, like friends.

"**Oh I am _so _a better swimmer than you Jack!"** Kate stated confidently.

"**Oh really!? Well I didn't see you jumping into the water when someone needs to be saved"** Jack replied very 'matter of factly'.

"**Well Mr. Hero you wouldn't let anyone else get there before you, and plus you look better with your top off than I do"** she said playfully

"**I wouldn't say that"** he stated, raising his eyebrows and looking her up and down. This in turn made Kate blush.

"**And when exactly have you seen me topless Jack?"** She said amused by Jack's flirting. _"What happened to the 'just friends' thing" _she thought.

"**I have my ways"** he said his voice low and hoarse, which Kate found irresistible.

"**Wow Jack could you seem anymore stalkerish" **She mused. God she was loving this, Jack was flirting with her and it felt so good!

"**Anyway back to the matter at hand, I could so kick your ass in a swimming race"** jack said confidently.

" **Ha! I'd like to see that"** She laughed.

"**Well okay then!... First person to swim to the waterfall and back, is the better swimmer"** Jack challenged her.

They jumped into the water and readied themselves for the race.

" **Oh you're on Shep!"** Kate said. She was highly competitive and there was no way she was going to let Jack win.

"**Shep?"** he asked

" **What?, its a nickname, it could catch on"** She laughed

" **I don't think so, I'll stick with Jack"**

" **Stop being such a baby, it's just a nickname Shep"**

" **I'm not being a baby!, I just don't wanna be called Shep, so could you just..."**

"**GO!"** Kate shouted and swam off.

" **Hey that's cheating!"** Jack quickly swam after her.

Kate was the first to reach the waterfall. As she was swimming back to the bank, Jack grabbed her leg and pulled her back so he could take the lead. Kate was quick to react though, she swam underneath Jack and popped up in front of him to take the lead again. Kate was first back to the bank.

Since she was so pleased with her win, she felt obliged to do a victory dance. Even though she looked like a complete eejit, it still felt so good that she beat Jack.

"**How'd you like me now Shep!"** she giggled **"Hope I didn't ruin your macho ego"**

" **Of course you didn't Kate, I let you win anyway"**

"**Oh I'm sure you did Shep, I'm sure you did"** She said sarcastically.

"**Fine have your moment of glory"** He gave in

And after a few more minutes of Kate gloating, she was finally finished basking in the glory of her win.

"**Are you done now?"** Jack laughed.

"**Yep... Lets get something to eat, I'm starving"** Kate said in a needy voice.

"**I'm down with that"** He said happily.

" '**I'm down with that', who says that!" **Kate laughed at his use of language.

"**Oh Ssh Ms. Giggles...now come on lets eat, I'm starving"** he laughed.

**"Okay, I brought some fruit and other Dharma goodies" **Kate said cheerfully as she took the food from her pack.

**"Can I have a mango please Kate"** he asked

**"Yeah here you go Shep"** She said as she handed him the juicy fruit.

**"Stop calling me Shep Kate!" **He told her sternly, but couldn't make it stick when Kate pouted and crossed her arms. Jack couldn't help but laugh at this, she looked so cute. This made Kate laugh, she loved being able to make Jack really laugh.

When they finished eating, they figured it best to start heading back to camp it would be dark in an two hours and it takes an hour to get back to camp.

**"I'll be back in a min ok" **Jack said and jumped to his feet.

**"Where are you going?"**

**"To the bathroom" **

**"Oh okay, but I should warn you, the public toilets here are terrible, they never have a toilet or any loo role, not even any soap"** Kate said seriously but she couldn't hold it for long and then a wide smile played across her face. This made Jack also smile from ear to ear, he loved Kate's cute cense of humour.

"**Damn Jungle toilets...I'll be back in a min ok"** He walked off into the trees laughing to himself.

Kate watched Jack walk away, when he was out of sight she reached into her pack and took out a bag of Dharma jellies. She hurriedly popped one into her mouth. God they tasted so good, it seems like forever since she has had some sugar . She savoured every sweet flavour of the jellies and ate one after the other. Kate was very disappointed when she reached the bottom of the bag and saw that there were only two left. Just as she was about to put the second last jelly in her mouth Jack reappeared .

"**What's that?"** He asked curiously.

Kate quickly hid the jellies behind her back.** "What's what?" **She said innocently .

"**What's behind your back?"**

"**There's nothing behind my back Jack" **she replied innocently again.

Jack titled his head to the side and gave her an "Oh come on" look.** " Oh really Kate... then what's this?" **He said walking over to her and taking her hand from behind her back. **"Jellies?...give me one"** he said reaching for the bag but Kat pulled it out of his reach.

"**Hey don't be greedy" **Jack pouted.

"**Fine then"** She sighed.

Once again Jack reached for the bag and once again Kate pulled t away.

"**Your mean you know that"**

Kate just laughed.

"**Fine keep your jellies"** he laughed.

Kate turned around and let Jack pack up their things. Just as she was about to pop the jelly in her mouth Jack grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her back to him. He tried to get the bag of jellies but Kate easily struggled free of his grip and ran away from him, he quickly followed her, both laughing helplessly.

When he finally caught her again, he backed her against a tree so she couldn't get loose. Kate held the jellies over her head, but since Jack was far taller than she was he easily got the jellies. **"Got them"**

Their laughter quickly dissipated when they realised the intensity of their position. Their bodies were so close. Kate could feel the heat of Jack's body radiating onto hers. Kate's soft warm breath upon Jack's neck sent shivers down his spine.

jack quickly backed away from Kate, but was surprised by the noise of protest she made.

"**We better start heading back to camp"** Jack said avoiding eye contact with Kate, and she with him.

" **Yeah we probably should"** She said shyly.

The walk back to camp wasn't as awkward as they thought it would be, this was mainly because Jack tripped over a log and fell flat on his face, which had the two in fits of laughter and that broke the ice between them. After that they talked normally.

When they finally arrived back at camp they were shattered, they just wanted to relax by the camp fire.

"**I'll get us some dinner off chef Hurley and you get us a good seat beside the fire okay" **Jack said kindly.

"**Yeah, Okay Shep"** she smiled

"**Kate!"**

"**Sorry"**

When Jack came back to Kate with their food, he was greeted by a very loud "_**hello Shep**!" _by everyone at the campfire, which had Kate in stitches of laughter.

"**Har Har very funny Kate"**

"**What?, I said nothing"** she giggled.

When the campfires were almost spent and everyone had separated into their little groups for the night, Jack and Kate were still in the same spot, still laughing and enjoying each others company.

Kate tried the reflex game on Jack but he was too quick for her so she gave up.

An ember shot out of the fire, it nearly hit Kate but she just sniggered about it, but Jack decided to do the smart thing and pick up the hot ember and put it back in the fire.

"**Damn it!"** He yelled trying to conceal the pain.

"**Here let me see"** Kate said calmly, she took her water and poured it over the burn, then she gave it a little kiss.** " There all better"** She smiled.

"**Thank you Kate"** Jack said sweetly, looking deep into her sparkling green eyes. They held each others gaze for a while.

"**Erm well I... I um better be off to bed, see you tomorrow Jack"**

"**Yeah okay, good night Kate"** he said sweetly.

Kate lay silent in her make shift bed, tears threatening to escape her eyes. She couldn't just be friends with Jack anymore, its too hard. Every time she sees him she just wants to grab him and kiss him senseless , she needs him, she wants him and it kills her not being able to have him. When he had her against that tree today, she was sure she saw the same want and passion in her eyes reflected in his.

A single tear made its way down Kate's cheek when Jack came bursting into her tent.

"**Jack!, What are you...?" **

"**Wait Kate, hear me out"** He took a deep breath, went to her bedside and held her hands in his.

Kate's heart was racing.

"**Kate I can't do this 'just friends' thing anymore, its driving me crazy. I can't be on this island with you, and not be _with_ you... Kate I love you, more than anything in this world, I have since the first time we met. And I don't care what happened with you and Sawyer, I really don't. That's all in the past, all I care about is the future, a future with you because I won't have it any other way, I can't have it any other way.**

**I love you Katie"** Jack told her speaking from his heart.

When Kate processed what Jack had just said to her, she took his lips in hers in a passionate kiss, a kiss so full of need, want and love.

"**I Love you too Jack, God I love you so much...Now how about we give this camp something to talk about in the morning. I hope your not too tired Jack, because I don't plan on sleeping tonight"** She whispered into his ear.

With a low growl from Jack, he flipped Kate under him and took her lips in his again.

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it and thanks to all who reviewed for the last couple of chappies :D

KBXxXxX ...JATE IS FATE...


End file.
